The Silver Foundation to a Crystal Legacy
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: After the defeat of Galaxia, the universe begins its most phenominal change of all time. Lead by Usagi and her senshi, these heirs from the Silver Millennium change the face to intergalatic society forever. Part of a series. See inside for more.
1. Sayonara, ChibiChibi

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** To new readers! I wrote two stories before this that are RELEVANT but not important prologues to this story. They are just about the Silver Millennium Moon King Neiva and Queen Selene. I did _ok_ with Neiva's, but Selene's bombed. This will be MUCH better quality. Plus, I plan to rewrite Selene's. Any way, moving on. This is about my third generation of sailor scouts, AKA Usagi's generation. It follows directly from where the anime ends(maybe the manga as well, I'm not sure. I'm just now reading it from it's republishing.) I keep cannon couples, by the way. Usagi will be with Mamoru and Haruka is with Michiru. The inner senshi are with the shitennou. I pair Setsuna with Danburite from Codename: Sailor V and Hotaru with Peruru. Deal with it. Everyone will have children as well. Please enjoy!Other things: I will probably ignore Luna and Artemis for the most part. Setsuna will be the guide the senshi need. They'll still be around because I have a purpose for one of their descendants.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>One month after Galaxia was defeated<p>

Following the defeat of Galaxia, Setsuna and Minako decided it would be better if the girls dropped their current lives and began to make names for themselves before Crystal Tokyo was created. After many reluctant agreements, the senshi of time called upon Helios and the moon cats. Strangely enough, Usagi was the one who brought up erasing their friends and family members memories of them, which Luna and Artemis were still working on. Helios was called upon to find out where to send ChibiChibi. He had reported back today.

"ChibiChibi?" The little red head questioned to Usagi softly. The moon Princess smiled sadly at the red headed girl she held.

"Time for you to go home. Thank you for helping us. Even if I'm not your Mommy, I still love you. Plus you are _much_ better behaved than ChibiUsa." She added, hugging the girl tight. Hotaru joined their hug as well as the senshi chuckled.

"Helios, will she…be okay going back?" Ami asked the priest softly. The male nodded, flashing her an assuring smile as Setsuna watched with speculating eyes.

"Yes Lady Ami. I can assure you it is most definitely for the better." He promised.

"Thank you for being with Usako in my time of absence ChibiChibi." Mamoru hugged the small girl as well as Hotaru blinked back tears. The little girls had grown close as Usagi and Mamoru had spent a few nights together, leaving ChibiChibi in the hands of Haruka and Michiru. ChibiChibi smiled up at him.

"Chibi!" She exclaimed, patting his cheek. His eyes softened. Personally, he believed she was their daughter. Even if Setsuna did not agree, he felt a connection with her as he did with ChibiUsa. After all, the future was not set in stone.

"She is the last ties to this world that Lady Selene sent us to." Makoto murmured sadly. The group nodded. It was true. Usagi and the inner senshi all lived in a penthouse close to Mamoru's. Hotaru and Setsuna we're staying at one of the green-haired-woman's apartments, and Michiru and Haruka purchased a house together.

Mamoru kissed the small child's forehead as silent tears streamed down Usagi's face.

"May I see her now?" Helios asked them politely. Usagi nodded, handing her to Hotaru, unable to give her away. The blue haired male smiled softly at Hotaru, reaching out his hands patiently. As he went to pulled ChibiChibi to him, his fingers brushed Hotaru's. A bright light suddenly incased the group.

"Hotaru!" Michiru called out, terrified as she was pulled against her lover.

"Helios!" Mamoru called out as Usagi screamed, and he wrapped her in his arms protectively.

"ChibiChibi!" Usagi screamed out, horrified for the small child's safety. As the light died down, the blond squinted her eyes, reaching out to grip onto Rei's hand. She noticed her inner senshi surrounding her, Setsuna kneeling down beside Haruka and Michiru. A dark figure of a man and one of a woman were all she could make out as she searched for signs of Helios and the girls. The man walked forward, revealing it to be the aforementioned priest. In his arms was a small girl.

A baby's wail was heard in the night. The moon princess could only think of two things as she spotted the girl now being passed to Setsuna.

ChibiChibi never wailed.

And... ChibiChibi's hair was not a deep purple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So...what'd you think? If you want to go and read The Silver MIllennium and The Moon & Earth, I won't stop you. You really don't need to though. This story is way better than both of them.

- Kida-Asumi


	2. Baby Hotaru

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Next chapter! This follows the lives of Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. After last chapter, in case you missed it, Hotaru has, once again, been turned into a baby. That will be explained later. Already being comfortable with Haruka and Michiru, Hotaru is given to them. Here is a look at their lives together.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"So…she'll really be okay?" Haruka asked softly as Michiru cradled baby Hotaru to her chest. Ami Mizuno, 17, nodded.<p>

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure why this happened, but it seems her growth is relatively normal. Looks like you guys get your wish at raising her normally." The blue haired woman shrugged. Haruka sighed as Michiru blinked back tears.

"So…she's ours? Just like that?" The blond asked cautiously. Ami nodded.

"Yes, though I would ask Mina-chan at what age we should introduce her as Princess of Saturn." She added in after thought. Michiru smiled softly at the baby girl in her arms. The one year old smiled in return. It was three months after the huge battle with Galaxia, and Mamoru had began to work in the hospital, thus postponing the wedding for a couple years. It had been two since Hotaru had transformed back into a baby, and the blood tests Ami did were finally back.

"Kitten will love this." Haruka murmured, making the senshis of water chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru-hime, time to wake up." Haruka murmured softly to the little child in her carseat. Haruka had just dropped her wife off at her workplace, and was now at the race tract, where she and Hotaru would stay until the end of her work day.<p>

"Sleep." Hotaru pouted, reluctantly pulling open one of her eyes. Haruka chuckles, lifting her our of the carseat.

"Come on, hime-chan. Let's go and race in our cars." She said cheerfully. The child yawned, nodding.

"Kay." She mumbled. Haruka affectionately ruffled her hair. Placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead, the blond lead them inside.

* * *

><p>"And there. Look at your pretty pink toes." Michiru cooed to her baby. Hotaru giggled, staring at the bright color.<p>

"Pretty!" She exclaimed, wiggling her toes. The blue haired woman smiled, picking up the infant.

"Very pretty. I bet Haruka-papa will be very pleased." She assured the young girl. Hotaru beamed, wrapping her arms around Michiru's neck.

"Michi?" Haruka asked as her wife and daughter entered the study.

"Toes!" Haruka yelled out, waving her feet towards Haruka, who chuckled.

"I can see them, hime-chan. What a great color." Haruka said with a tolerant smile. Micdhiru chuckled as Hotaru tugged on her necklace, cooing nonsensically at her parents. Haruka cupped Michiru's face, beaming.

"So guess what?" She asked.

"What?"

"I got into the TZGP!" Haruka exclaimed, making Hotaru squeal happily in response. Michiru rolled her eyes yet grinned as wide as Haruka was.

"I'm so happy for you. Another thing we can celebrate at dinner tonight." She said, turning to leave the study. Haruka gasped.

"You're right! I almost forgot that we've yet to celebrate your new gig." She said, following after the blue haired woman. Michiru chuckled, shaking her head as Hotaru rambled on.

"Well then, should I have Setsuna keep Hotaru tonight?" She asked, sitting the baby down on the floor. Hotaru beamed and crawled toeards the balcony doors. Haruka began to nod, but paused halfway through the motion.

"Actually…let's not. We'll just pick her up and them come home. I think she should be with us while we're cuddling on the couch. She needs to take part in that family tradition." She explained. Michiru's expression softened and she nodded.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Agh, Michi!" Haruka called out as she tried to get Hotaru's dress buttoned correctly. Michiru entered, smiling slightly as she saw the dilemma.<p>

"Like this. Why are you so worked up today Ruka?" She asked. The blond sighed, scooping up Hotaru.

"It's just…I don't know. I feel like something is going to happen today." She explained. Michiru frowned. Today Setsuna was wanting the group the meet up, saying she had some important things that needed to be discussed. It sounded serious.

"Whatever happens, we'll come out of it with our family in tact." MIchiru promised, wrapping an arm around Haruka's. Her wife nodded, picking up Hotaru.

"You're right. We're going to be the family that sticks together, come good news or bad." Haruka agreed. Michiru smiled, then looked at Hotaru, who was staring at Haruka's diamond earring.

"Hear that Hotaru? You're stuck with us." She teased, affectionately ruffling the head of dark purple hair. Haruka chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, listen to your Mama. You're stuck to us like glue sticks to paper!" She declared. Michiru laughed, kissing Haruka's cheek.

"You are such a dork, 'Ruka."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So here is yet another chapter! I know that it's short, but that's what happens when I need filler, lol. At least it's cute?

- Kida-Asumi


	3. Shitennou return, part 1

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello once again! In this chapter, Setsuna revives three of the five shitennou. What could there purpose be?

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Eh!" Usagi and Minako shrieked together. Haruka, Makoto, and Mamoru quickly stood up as baby Hotaru was passed to the Princess. Setsuna sighed softly, mentally curising Helios.<p>

"_It is time for them to return."_ He had informed her. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right. Crystal Tokyo could not come about until the inner senshi had each found their soul mates, and every kingdom had been reconstructed. It have to happen within the next eight years, seeing that was when ChibiUsa would be born. As soon as Minako gave Hotaru her crystal, the other planets would instantly be put back together.

"What the hell Setsuna?" Haruka asked. Hotaru clung to Usagi, frightened by the tense bodies around her.

The cause for this anxiety came in the form of three young men. One with long blond hair, one with short black, and one with long brown.

"As you know, ChibiUsa's concievement will bring about the resurrection other the nine kingdoms, the captitol being Crystal Tokyo." She explained. The girls and Mamoru nodded.

"However, what you do not realise it that ChibiUsa will be brought into this world with two other girls." She said. All of their eyes widened. "Now each of the men you see here may or may not father them. I was not informed of whether or not they would. But just as Usagi has guards, Mamoru needs them as well. So next year, I will bring back the remaing two Shitennou." She explained.

"Well, I guess Mamo-chan will need guards since we won't be getting married right away." Usagi said as she relaxed. Hotaru stared at the men curiously as she relaxed too.

"And I suppose it's better to be cautious." Ami added softly as she walked over to Makoto's side.

"If they go evil, we'll just kick their butts again." Rei added, she and Minako both pulling up Usagi. Setsuna smiled.

"Very well. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Jadeite, Nephlite, and Danburite." She said softly. Usagi pouted, studying the black haired male.

"Setsuna, who is he? We didn't defeat him." The heiress of the moon pointed out. Michiru was pulled against Haruka as she approached her lover. The green haired woman nodded.

"I know. Beryl killed him before she ever used him." She said softly, though she did wonder why he was there. Who would he pair with? As her eyes caught sight of baby Hotaru, she began to consider the possibilities...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is super short because it had only one purpose. That purpose was very short. Eventually these chapters will grow in length.

NOTE: Danburite, I do believe, is the main bad guy in Codename: Sailor V. If he's really not, pretend he is/make up your own backstory for him.

- Kida-Asumi


	4. Adjustments

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Just a short interaction between the shitennou and their prince.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Thank you for allowing us to stay near you Mamoru." Danburite thanked the Earthnian Prince. The blue-eyed male smiled. The shitennou would be living with him until they got back on their feet and could lead independent lives.<p>

"Hey, don't mention it. After all, we grew up together." Mamoru shrugged. Usagi was at the apartment she shared with Minako, with all of the senshi as they checked up on the progress of their new lifestyle, leaving the four men alone. "It's also nice to have some guys around. Haruka and I can only talk about so many things." He added. They all chuckled.

"Well, we'll try to be as helpful as we can." Danburite said.

"Check out this view!" Zoisite exclaimed.

"Hey, try not to fall you idiot!" Nephlite exclaimed. Shaking their heads, amused, the two black haired males walked over to join their companions.

'_This is nice. Hopefully everything will be okay, in the end.'_ Mamoru thought to himself as he watched Zoisite and Nephlite bicker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SUPER SHORT!


	5. The bookstore

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A chapter dedicated to Ami and Zoisite and thier relationship.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Ami-chan!" The young manager of the book store called out happily as she entered. Ami waved, walking over to the male.<p>

"Hello Saigo-san. Is it in yet?" She asked, meaning her medical textbook for her fall medical school classes. The male nodded.

"Yes. The man who sold it recommended you should also buy this book as well. You can find it over there." He pointed her in the right direction. She smiled her thanks, taking her book and the recommendation.

After grabbing the other book, Ami entered a part of the bookstore she avoided: the love section. She was going there today to look for ways to know if a once dead romance could, or should, be revived.

"Ami-chan?" A soft voice asked suddenly. As the image of green eyes flashed in her memory, the Mercurian princess dropped her books.

"Oh, Saigo-san, you scared me!" She exclaimed as she turned to look at him. The male blushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as well. When they looked down to get the books, they realized they were missing.

"Looking for these?" A voice teased from behind Ami. The blue eyed girl turned, gasping when her eyes locked with a pair of green ones.

He was still as beautiful as ever. His long, flowing, blond locks were pulled back into a ponytail, and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue tank top.

"Zoi…" She murmured his nickname subconsciously. He smirked, making her heart clench painfully at the familiar action.

"Who is he, Ami-chan?" Saigo asked, eyes narrowing when Ami tensed. "Should I call security?"

"No, it's alright, Saigo-san." She assured him. The male nodded.

"Okay. I need to get back to the counter." He said regrettably. Ami nodded absently, many flashbacks running through her mind.

"I'll check out soon." She promised. Zoisite handed her back her books.

"Here you are, my lady." He teased, mock bowing. He froze when he heard what sounded like a strangled sob. His green eyes widened when he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Regret quickly filled his expression as his mind raced for an apology to make the woman he loved quit crying.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered as she slumped down on the ground tiredly. He followed quickly after."I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you." He apologized. She shook her head, trying to control her sobs.

"It's not that. It's…it's you. Alive. Same as ever." She explained softly. He frowned, reaching out to pull her closer. She blushed, trying to ignore the familiar feelings she had for him.

"It's surreal. Look, can we just…move past what happened that time long ago? Ami, we're on the brink of a new era. Could we try to embrace it…together?" He asked her. Looking up, she stifled another gasp as the sun hit him at just the right angle.

'_Angel…my angel of the water.'_ She thought to herself as she had many centuries ago, nodding subconsciously. Unable to fight her heart any longer. After all, he was right. It happened a long time ago.

"Here." Zoisite said, getting a handkerchief from his pocket. She flushed, embarrassed.

"Oh my, look at me, sitting her crying like…like Usagi!" She jumped up as he chuckled.

"Nothing like her at all, I can assure you. You are much more grown up." He said honestly as he helped her wipe away her tears. She blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"Would you…like to get a cup of coffee with me?" She asked him shyly. He nodded, reaching out to take her hand.

"I would love to. My treat." He assured her. She smiled. Maybe, this time things would work out between them. Just maybe.

* * *

><p>"So, a doctor huh?" The blond male asked his female companion a few weeks later at her favorite coffee shop as she studied for the upcoming exam on the organs.<p>

"Yes. Do you think I can do it?" She asked shyly. He chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"Babe, I doubt there is anything you can't do." He said sincerely. Ami blushed, burying her face back in the book. "Usa-hime wants us to go to the beach soon. She was telling me about how much fun it is. Did she ever decide when?" He asked, taking another drink of his coffee. Ami nodded.

"Yes. She would like us to go next weekend, but Mamoru and Haruka can't go because something came up. We need 'guy power.'" She quoted. Zoisite beamed.

"Well, I'll have to call her and tell her that my brothers and I would be honored to escort you lovely ladies." He said, smirking. Ami rolled her eyes, but grinned despite that fact.

Her relationship with Zoisite was stronger than ever. They had yet to drop the 'L' word, but that was okay. She preferred taking things slow.

After all, what decisions they made now could drastically change the future that they were working for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This one was much longer! They should continue to grow in length as well. At least for now. Hope you liked my take on their relationship.

- Kida-Asumi


	6. Of roses and oak trees

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** To new readers! I wrote two stories before this that

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Mako-chan, I'm going to get us something for lunch, okay?" Minako asked her friend as she stood up from the flowers. Makoto nodded. The two were working part time in a flower shop.<p>

"Okay." She replied, turning her attention back to the roses. She sighed softly as she trimmed them.

"_May I have this dance?"_ The voice that came to her ears had her hands trembling and blinking back tears.

"Neph…" She whispered sadly as she put down the clippers, leaning against a nearby oak tree.

"Excuse me? I need some advice!" A voice called from the front of the flower shop. Makoto shook her head, ignoring her heartbreaking thoughts, and walked into the main area of the store she was watching to help the male.

"Thank you so much! My wife will love them." The man thanked her. The brunette smiled, shrugging.

"No problem my friend." She assured him. He grinned, walking out the door. Makoto turned back to water a pot full of yellow lilies. The door chimed, but she ignored it as she tried to arrange the flowers perfectly.

"Excuse me ma'am, I live with my two brothers, and I need some flowers that will bring peace to our household, but not make us seem homosexual." A soft voice said behind her. Makoto shrugged.

"Well, you could try some of our white and red carnations." She said, walking over to a vase full of the said flowers. After picking them up, she turned to look at her customer for the first time…and nearly dropped the flowers.

"You son of a-" She cut herself off as she leaped over to counter, punching him in the face. As she continued to throw punches, they moved to the garden area out back.

"Hey, calm down, little wood nymph." He said, catching her wrist before she hit him for the sixth time. He caught the other as it swung up from below before it could meet it's target, pulling her against his chest. The struggles ceased immediately. "Calm down Makoto. I'm seriously just here for the flowers. Zoi's stinking up the place." He said. Makoto pulled away from him, glaring.

"Fine. It'll be twenty dollars." She said. He glared at her a second before looking away.

"Do we have to be like this?" He asked her softly.

"Excuse me? It's not like you were very welcoming of me when we were together the first time in this new world." She growled, starting to walk away. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Wait."

* * *

><p>Minako walked back in, Chinese in hand. Heading for the back, a strong, male voice had her stopping before she opened the door.<p>

"Wait. You know that's not what I mean. And I was more or less a walking corpse the first time around." She heard him sigh. Gently pulling back the blinds, she spied on her friend.

"So? We're suppose to be soul mates. You should have known." Makoto said shortly. Nephlite's hands balled up in fists.

"I didn't have a soul! Why in the hell would I ever hurt you?" He asked her.

"Because you never cared about me." Came the soft reply. "You are just like all of the other people in my pre-senshi life. No one has ever given a damn, so I didn't expect you to!" She screamed. Both Nephlite and Minako's eyes widened as the strongest girl (physically and emotionally) of the inner senshi began to cry.

"Oh honey." He whispered, but cold words stopped his approach.

"Don't. Just…leave." He ignored her, walking up to hug her.

"Hey. Listen to me for a minute, okay?" He asked as he rested his head against her shoulder. "I don't know how you've been treated on Earth, but I do know how your life in Io's castle was. Your father, Zeus, loved you so much, and didn't mind how much of a tomboy you were. And Lady Hera." He chuckled softly. "She ignored the fact you were not the girly daughter like the other inner princesses. They loved you so much." He assured her, gently turning her towards him. "They loved you. I love you too, Mako. Never doubt that. I did when I found you caring for the dying plants after the devastation volcanic eruption. It was then I knew we were meant to be together." He confessed. A strangled sob escaped her as she began to cry into his chest.

"Neph. Oh Nephlite, I love you too. So much." Makoto said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled her closer, gently placing his chin on top of his head. He winked at Minako as he caught her spying on them. The blind dropped and quivered, making him suppress a chuckled.

'_As nosy as ever, eh Miss Mina.' _He thought to himself. Makoto pressed her face to his chest, on of her hands reaching up to press over the area of his heart.

"So…is this still mine?" She asked softly. He chuckled, gently pulling them over to a nearby chair and sitting down.

"One one condition. Since you killed me in this lifetime, and I killed you last lifetime, how about we call it even?" He asked, blue eyes filled with mirth. She smiled, shaking her head amused.

"Sure. We're even." Green eyes twinkled as she was pulled into his lap, his lips capturing hers.

* * *

><p>"Eh? You guys will!" Usagi exclaimed, Ami and Makoto chuckling from beside the balcony.<p>

"Of course we would, hime-chan! I'd do anything to see my cute Ami in a bikini." The youngest of the shitennou teased, turning his wicked green eyes towards his girlfriend. Nephlite rolled his eyes.

"Quit teasing her. She's going to pass out." He chided softly. Ami's face was a concerning shade of red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ami-chan! All good girlfriends should wear a bathing suit for their boyfriends." Usagi said sagely. Zoisite beamed and pranced over to the three.

"Ami-chan, I was only teasing." He insisted playfully as she buried her face in her hands. He wrapped her into his arms, chuckling with Usagi with he instantly clung to him, burying her face into his chest. Nephlite joined them a minute later, wrapping an arm around Makoto's waist.

"Comrades." He whispered into her ear, rolling his eyes. She shot him a grin, nodding.

"Here, here!" She agreed, raising an imaginary glass in salute. Both chuckled and shared a kiss while their companions continued to tease Ami.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. It brought me immense joy~

- Kida-Asumi


	7. Tale as old as time

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Another relationship chapter. I'll probably have a few more of those in this story. Deal!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Do you need any help, Setsuna-san?" Danburite asked as he stepped into her office, where he was working as an intern. The green haired woman shook her head.<p>

"No, I'm good. Would you like a ride back home?" She asked as she grabbed her coat. He nodded.

"That would be lovely, thank you." He smiled. She suppressed a blush as he gently took her bag for her.

"After you." He said as he opened the door. The ride to his apartment was a quiet one.

"Setsuna-san, um…" He trailed off nervously. She raised an eyebrow. "Could we…have lunch together sometime?" He asked. Surprised, she nodded.

"Sure. We could go tomorrow." She said. He beamed, stepping out of the car. When she got home that night, she almost screamed to see her mother and father sitting in her living room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Toki jumped off of the couch, running over to hug Setsuna.

"My baby and her husband's first date!" She exclaimed. As red eyes widened in surprise, her mother twirled away, going to her closet to 'pick out the perfect outfit.'

"Daddy?" She questioned as he walked over to hug her.

"Sorry my darling, your mother was with me the day we found out who you were meant to be with." He apologized.

"He's not here for Hotaru?" She asked confused. Cronos chuckled and shook his head.

"My darling daughter. Time itself. Setsuna." He murmured tenderly. Staring into her father's black eyes, she frowned. "I must say, I never intended for you to be a full time guardian of…well, time. Your great-great-great-granddaughter is going to fulfill that purpose. You, my darling daughter. You, I could not keep locked away with work. Danburite is my gift to you." He said. Setsuna stepped back, shocked.

"What?" She asked. "You trained me all my life. All my life to be prepared to spend an eternity alone. And now, you waltz in here and say, hello! See you at the wedding." She sneered.

"Sweetie. Daddy and I didn't mean to deceive you." Toki said soothingly as she walked over to hug her daughter. Setsuna glared at her, grabbing her coat.

"I'm going out. Make yourselves at home." She snarled, storming out of the apartment. Cronos sighed as Toki frowned.

"Darling…are you sure this work?" Toki asked worriedly. Cronos chuckled.

"My dear, I promise it will. Our baby will come back here tomorrow morning well loved. As much as I hate the thought of her…losing her innocence." He shuddered as Toki beamed. "It's for the best." He assured her. Toki smiled, pulling him down to kiss her.

"Yay! I love you so much!" She squealed, jumping into her husbands arms.

* * *

><p>The shitonnou boys laughed as they entered the club. Zoisite stopped a few feet in.<p>

"Hey guys, isn't that Time-sama?" He asked. Nephlite and Danburite looked over in the direction of the bar to see her sitting there, with Haruka and Michiru. Danburite's younger brothers shared a look before gently pushing him in that direction.

"We'll take the other two out of here so you can go and get her tiger." Zoisite said, playfully growling.

"Hey ladies!" The blond exclaimed, walking over to the three. "Where's my baby of death?" He asked. Haruka rolled her eyes, turning to him.

"We should leave Setsuna and Danburite alone to talk." Nephlite whispered in Michiru's ear. She nodded, getting up.

"Haruka, it's getting so hot in here. Let's step outside for a minute." She said coyly, pressing herself against her lover, hand slipping down to grope her thigh.

"Whoa Chiru. Maybe we should get out of here." Haruka said, hastily passing Setsuna some money and leading her wife out of the bar. Zoisite and Nephlite followed.

Danburite slipped beside her nervously.

"Hello." He said awkwardly. Imagine his surprise when she laughed and turned to look at him.

"Have you ever seen the stars from the top of a building?" She asked him softly, standing up. He shook his head. When a hand was thrust into his face, he quickly accepted it. The two walked up the steps of the bar's balcony.

"Oh Danburite. You know, when I first brought you back I thought you were meant for Hotaru." She confessed. The black eyed man widened his eyes. "I now know that's not true." She added.

"Eh?" He asked. She nodded, leaning her back against the rail.

"Yup. Turns out I have a soul mate. You." She said, throwing him a drunken wink. He blushed.

"Setsuna-san, I-" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. My father told me today. Hell, who am I to not follow his plans. I want to spend the night with you Danburite." She said bluntly, walking him back against the wall.

"Setsuna? Are-" He was cut off as she kissed him

* * *

><p>The first thought that came to the senshi of time that morning was a very common one.<p>

'_Why is it so cold in here?'_

Opening her red eyes, she stifled a gasp at the sight of bare skin. Both her's and her…bed partners.

"What time is it?" A gently voice breathed out. Setsuna turned, sighing when she spotted an equally bare Danburite.

"I'm not sure." Setsuna said as she reached down to put on his shirt.

"Setsuna-san!" Danburite called out to her as she headed for the bedroom door.

"Hm?" When her red eyes turned to him, he blushed.

"Um…I am not sorry about last night!" He declared, face red.

'_Too cute…'_ She chuckled softly.

"Neither am I. Would you care to join me?" She offered, gesturing towards the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So here is a character that is practically my own! If he is nothing like the cannon Danburite, then my bad but I could really care less at this point.

- Kida-Asumi


	8. Observations

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More fluff stuff, folks. By the way, Hotaru is now two. This is important later on.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Usa!" Hotaru giggled as she was put on the ground a year later, running over to her princess. Usagi smiled, picking her up.<p>

"Hey Hotaru-chan! Ready to meet more of your future senshi-in-laws?" She asked. Michiru smiled softly as Hotaru nodded, Ami, Setsuna, and Makoto blushed, and Rei and Minako glared at her.

"Usagi! Why would I be with the prick who put us through hell?" Minako glared.

"Yeah, why would I want to be married to some guy who kissed Beryl's ass?" Rei asked as well. Usagi shrugged sheepishly, smiling down at Hotaru in her arms as the youngest of her protector's reached out to gently pat at the Silver Crystal. She and Michiru shared a look when a moment later Saturn's sign appeared on her forehead.

"Well, say whatever you want to say you two, but I know for a fact you'll both get with them." Usagi said as she passed the little girl over to Michiru. As Rei and Minako protested, Setsuna mused over her new-found love.

Later that evening, as Haruka swayed around the floor with Usagi and Hotaru, Michiru walked over to sit down beside Setsuna.

"Hey." She said. The daughter of time smiled.

"Hello."

"So…when are you and Danburite going to get married?" Michiru asked, grinning slyly at her older friend. Setsuna blushed, which seemed to be happening a lot these days.

"I don't know. I mean, probably the year before Small Lady is born." She replied honestly, the two looking up as two familiar giggles filled the dance floor. Hotaru was in Danburite's arms as Usagi was being given to Mamoru. A little ways down Ami was watching as well, amused from Zoisite's arms. Nephlite was watching Makoto from his spot in-between his final two 'colleagues.' The brunette in question was in-between the inner most senshi.

"I see." She replied.

* * *

><p>"Bet you that Ami and Zoisite marry before Mamo-chan and I do." Usagi said as she leaned over to paint Rei's toes. Makoto was getting her hair done by Minako. Ami, who had been looking at which color she wanted her finger nails painted, looked up, startled.<p>

"Eh? Oh Usagi, I couldn't do that!" The Mercurian Princess insisted. Usagi waved her off.

"Yes you could. I don't mind. Besides, you two have this cool, understanding relationship." The blond replied. Minako giggled as Rei nodded.

"Yeah Ami, even though Zoisite can be a bit childish at times…"

"More so than he was back when Queen Selene had ruled the moon…" Makoto picked up on this train of thought.

"You still deal with it just as patiently as you did back then." Minako finished. Ami smiled softly.

"So, Usagi, if he proposes, I am to say yes?" She asked her princess. The blue eyed moon child rolled her eyes.

"Ami-chan, if you turn him down I will have to take away your computer forever." She threatened.

Thirty minutes later, Ami's phone beeped. As she opened her text message, all four of her friends were instantly surrounding her.

"He isn't going to propose right this instant!" Came the instant protest. The four back away, disappointed.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi yawned later that night.

"Yes?" The brunette replied.

"Same goes for you, okay?"

A pause.

"Thank you, Usagi-san."

"It's part of the job as Mamo-chan says." Came the giggling reply.

* * *

><p>Ami smiled softly as Zoisite played with Hotaru. The two were watching her this weekend as Michiru went with Haruka to a race that could be dangerous. The man was such a softy, and was so good with her.<p>

"Zoisite!" She giggled as she raced away from him.

"Come back, chibi-hime-chan!" He whined. Hotaru laughed, running towards Ami.

"Ami! Help!" Hotaru giggled. Ami laughed, scooping her up. "Yay!" She exclaimed. Zoisite walked over to them, smiling.

"Ma'am, I do believe that is my child you're holding." He said stiffly, a childish gleam in his eyes. She smiled, sharing a look with the toddler.

"Why good sir, you must be mistaken!" She cried in mock surprise. When he caught her in his arms a moment later, she was giggling alongside Hotaru.

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at them being all lovey-dovey!" Minako exclaimed softly as they spied on the couple from the back yard.<p>

"Yeah, how weird. Ami is never that playful with us!" Rei pouted.

"Love does that to you?" Minako offered. Rei stared at Minako.

"Aren't you the senshi of love?" She asked. Minako glared.

"Oh shut up, Rei."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More pointless fluff. More serious stuff next chapter. Then back to fluff for a couple chapters. Then a mix of both.

- Kida-Asumi


	9. Plans for a new era

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Look at my varying chapter sizes! Lol, I thought they'd even out. Guess I was wrong. Some serious stuff here, guys. Also, Hotaru is now three.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Usa!" Hotaru cried out happily as she ran towards her future queen.<p>

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi returned her greeting, catching the small princess in her arms as she became close enough. The inner senshi and Michiru laughed at the by-play as Haruka and Setsuna watched, smiles on their faces. Mamoru chuckled.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's begin." Danburite suggested softly. Usagi and Hotaru pouted as they were sperated. The moon heiress was lead to the head of the conference table by Minako. The seating was as follows: Minako, Ami, Zoisite, Setsuna, Danburite, Kunzite, Mamoru, Jadeite, Haruka, Michiru(holding Hotaru), Nephlite, Makoto, and Rei.

"We're here today to talk about what needs to happen before I give Hotaru her powers." Minako began. Setsuna nodded and Ami pulled up her laptop.

"First things first, we must begin to build our Crystal Palace." Setsuna explained.

"How can we convince everyone to do this?" Rei asked.

"I will contact my father, and Mamoru and the boys will need to contact Helios. With my father, Helios, Mamoru, Usagi, and myself, we can together revert the planet's mindset back to that of the Silver Millennium. They will know Usagi is heiress, and that they need a palace for Mamoru on Earth." Setsuna explained. The senshi nodded, excepting this to be an option.

"Setsuna and I have decided to give Hotaru her powers when she is 7, which means that we are not waiting until ChibiUsa is conceived. We have-" Minako was cut off by Haruka.

"4 years. What about our planets? Will they become as they once were?" She asked, gripping her spouse's hand. Minako nodded, but Ami answered.

"Everything should be restored to as it was, except for the moon kingdom itself. Once there is an heir for it, then it should resurrect itself." She explained.

"So I need you guys to start researching now what your ancestors did. When you go home, you will find written documents on your planet's history from your parents." Minako said. "In four years, you must make a solid plan for what you want for your separate kingdoms."

"Should we be married by then?" Rei asked. Setsuna nodded.

"Yes. It would look better to our people if their princesses are married because then they can hope for a future soon after." Time herself explained. Danburite squeezed her hand under the table.

"So basically, we have four years to get our stuff together, plus get Hotaru-chan ready for queen-ship." Usagi summarized skeptically. Ami and Minako nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry, Setsuna will give her lessons. Haruka or Michiru will help her run Saturn until she marries." Minako assured her princess. Usagi nodded, shooting a worried look at Hotaru.

"I just feel bad that she has to rush her childhood." She explained. Mamoru squeezed her hand.

"It has to be done, Usako. There is no way to avoid it. If we continue to leave the universe without control, more bad things will happen." He reminded her. Usagi nodded reluctantly.

"I know. It still sucks." She grumbled. As everyone silently agreed with Usagi and retreated into their own thoughts, the moon heiress let out another sigh and shot Hotaru a guilty glance.

'_I'm so sorry, Hotaru-chan. Please forgive me for forcing you into this position.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another one down, only 21 to go. Woot! Back to romance next chapter.


	10. Temple of love

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION**. So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So sorry about the late update! I've been very busy with life. However, I will still update once a month. I even has a chapter for next month typed~ Enjoy this little romance?

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Mighty Lord Ares, please guide me through this difficult period in my life. Father, as your daughter, I beg of you to help me lead our people to greatness once again." Rei begged her father quietly during her morning prayer session. Even though she had been forced to give up her duties as priestess, Rei still took part in the rituals she was raised in. They were habit, and also brought her a sense of tranquility.<p>

"I'm sure he will assist you." A soft voice said from behind her. She gasped, turning around quickly. That voice was not one she wanted to hear let alone in her sanctuary.

"You-" She exclaimed, jumping up. Jadeite quickly held up his hands in defense.

"It's okay. I come offering peace muffins from Mako-chan. She made too many of them this morning." He explained, offering the basket as proof. Rei glared at him, still wary of his presence and what it could bring. She reluctantly accepted the basket.

"Thanks I guess. Have you had any of them?" She asked, turning towards the house. Jadeite shook his head, following after the ex-priestess.

"No, not yet. I had just got home when they were shoved into my hands." He said. Rei rolled her eyes.

'Real subtle, Mako-chan.' She thought, silently cursing the brunette. She didn't want to fall in love, damn it! She just wanted to bring Mars to its past glory. Was it too much to ask for?

Love hadn't treated her well on Earth, so why should it change now?

"Milk?" She offered Jadeite reluctantly. When he didn't answer, she turned to look at him with a frown. What she saw made her eyes widen. Jadeite was staring at her with a face filled with anguish. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea. How could I forget the grudges the ice queen from a planet of strong wills holds? God I was so stupid." Jadeite mumbled, turning to leave. Rei's frown deepened. She wasn't sure why, but the thought of him leaving her bothered her.

"Wait, Jadeite, don't leave. Sit down and we'll talk about this." Rei said softly, walking towards the short-haired male. Jadeite turned back to her, watching her carefully. She sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you even bothering, Rei? I've heard from your colleagues how you have damned love." He said sadly. Rei's jaw dropped as her heart clenched painfully. Her friends really thought of her like that? That she was a lost cause?

"I am also extremely superstitious and religious, Jadeite. That means that I believe in true love too. I'm just…hesitant to believe that what we had in our past lives was true love. Unlike Usagi and Mamoru, I've never had a man stick around long enough for me to appreciate him." She explained, her hand sliding from his shoulder. Jadeite's expression softened.

That cleared some things up. In the Siler Millennium, Princess Rei had been surrounded by men who loved her. Her grandfather adored her and gave her dance lessons, her father read her bedtime stories and taught her archery, and he himself had treasured her. If she had been betrayed by the men of this world, no wonder Rei was so…cautious to start something that could bring her immense joy.

"I am so sorry life has mistreated you." He said sincerely, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rei smiled slightly and looked up and into his blue eyes.

"Thanks, Jadeite. I guess I needed someone to say that." She whispered, pulling him closer so that she could hug him. He wrapped his arms around her in return, burying his nose in her dark locks.

* * *

><p>Weeks after their reconciliation embrace found the two having lunch at a local café.<p>

"So then after I filed my paperwork, the bitch 'tripped' and spilt coffee all over my favorite sweater!" Rei was venting. Jadeite shook his head sympathetically and hid his smile behind his cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry. People these days, huh?" He asked. Rei nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Tell. Me. About it!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Still chuckling, Jadeite picked up the bill and stood up. Rei followed after him, still ranting about that girl. After the bill was paid, and they were walking outside, Rei slipped her hand into Jadeite's. He glanced down at her, eyes wide with surprise.

"Rei?" He asked. She ignored him and kept walking. The blush on her cheeks offset her nonchalant attitude, however. Laughing, Jadeite wrapped his arm around her and led her on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Only two more senshi that need their love interests. Any idea how that will go? I know!

- Kida-Asumi


	11. Late night hours and coffee

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters(fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Oh crap, sorry for this long, long, long! Overdue update. I will post again tomorrow too. Not today, because I have 28 page Teen Wolf chapter to edit, but with the Sailor Moon revival happening this July, I have become interested in writing in this fandom again, so please, don't ever think that I will abandon this fic. My muse and I occasionally go through marital issues is all. Thank you to all the crazy people that put up with my crap ;)

**Special thanks to the following: ** , clark.s1109, prascymoon, cook53, Flareup4Ratchet, KodeV, Kuran Yuki, Jesusfreak15

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Usagi-chan, why in the hell are you so prissy." Minako grumbled as she began her work on the outline for the royal wedding. As second-in-command and maid of honor, it was her duty, after all.<p>

"I agree. Your princess is quite pedantic." Minako gasped and turned quickly, eyes narrowing suspiciously when she found the speaker to be Kunzite.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. The platinum blonde rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"I am here to make sure that Mamoru's wishes are taken into consideration." He explained, pulling up a chair beside hers. Minako huffed and turned away from him, intending to ignore him.

"Oh please. I know him well enough to know what his wishes are." Minako grumbled. Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"I have no doubt that you do. I am here to make sure that it happens, regardless. This is the most important day of my superior's life. I will have a part in it." He informed her. Minako resisted the urge to strangle the man she had once loved.

"Fine! Just stay out of my way." She snapped. Kunzite smirked as she gave in, and then set about looking over her plans.

* * *

><p>"White roses? But Mamoru throws red!" Minako protested a few minutes later. Kunzite snorted around his cup of coffee.<p>

"To represent his love for Usagi. White will signify the purity of their love, oh wise princess of love." He teased sarcastically. Minako glared at him.

"Why are you such an asshole? What happened to the man that would twirl me around the dance floor and take walks with me through the many temples built for my mother?" She demanded. Kunzite raised a sardonic brow.

"What happened to the sweet girl who would happily allow me to help her with the planning of things?" He retorted. Minako froze at that question. With a sad sigh, she looked down at her own cup of coffee.

"I…guess she grew bitter." Minako replied honestly. "I guess she is still pissed at you for betraying her so long ago. And they say Rei holds grudges…" She mumbled guiltily. Kunzite shook his head, capturing her hand in his.

"If you're thinking about apologizing, it's unnecessary. I was a bastard too." Kunzite informed her. "What do you say we put that bitterness behind us and work towards bringing our superiors a brilliant day?" He offered. Minako nodded.

"Okay." she agreed.

* * *

><p>"I love it!" Usagi cried out happily, hugging her best friend. Minako chuckled, patting her back.<p>

"You're welcome. Kunzite helped too." She added, nodding towards the blond.

"Way to go, man!" Zoisite said cheerfully, patting Kunzite on the shoulder. The elder nodded his acknowledgment of the praise, winking at Minako, who blushed.

A week had passed since the planning session and things had gotten much easier between the two. The tension that had been between them was noticeably less and they had even begun to fall back into their old courting habits.

"So, Mina-chan," Usagi asked that night as they did the dishes.

"Yes?" She replied, taking a wet dish from her best friend. She missed the sly look on Usagi's face.

"Are you dating Kunzite?" She asked. Minako blushed and gasped, also dropping the plate. A loud round of giggles could be heard from the other room.

"No!" Minako protested, feeling a pang of guilt. She knew that she and Kunzite had begun to court again, but they hadn't made any promises yet.

"Ooh, finally deciding to give in to your fate, Mina?" Rei teased as she joined them in the kitchen.

"No! I mean, there is nothing to give in to!" She protested as Ami and Makoto joined them as well. Withholding a sigh, Minako turned back to the dishes.

While their teasing was annoying, she also found it oddly heartwarming. Even if she wasn't rooting for a relationship with Kunzite, at least her friends were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Only one more major romance left in this story! Next chapter, I do believe, is the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru ;) I might update before next week. We shall see.

- Kida-Asumi


	12. 2 For 1: Wedding and Coronation

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters (fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Look, a wedding! Here we are, on the day that I dreamt about as a little girl. The wedding of Mamoru and Usagi

**Fic stats: **1960 hits, 10 alerts

**Special thanks to the following: **LoveInTheBattleField, fco ala, BeachGirl114

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>For years Usagi Tsukino had dreamed of this day.<p>

Her wedding day.

So as she got her hair and make-up done by her best friend, Usagi found herself barely able to keep her excitement to herself.

She was getting married to Mamo-chan, for the moon's sake!

"Quit fidgeting, Usagi-chan!" Minako snapped, smacking at her best friend's hands when they reached up to touch the curls on her head.

"Ow!" Usagi protested, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Children, behave!" Michiru chided, winking at them. She was currently fixing Hotaru's dress. The rest of the room broke out into chuckles as Minako and Usagi pouted.

"Today is a very important day, ladies." Setsuna reminded them as she placed a final pin in her hair.

"I agree." A new voice said. The women gasped in surprise at the new voice, quickly turning around. Standing on the balcony to the changing room stood a woman with light silver hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Lady Freya?" Setsuna asked with a gasp. The woman nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Lady Setsuna, yes."

"The priestess of Elysian?" Ami asked. Freya nodded once more.

"I am. By the light of the moon you ladies look beautiful!" Freya gasped, clasping her hands together. The room glowed at the praise, watching Freya approach Usagi. "Princess Serenity." Freya murmured happily as she glanced over the princess. Her eyes glowed with pride as she noted the crystal hanging around her neck.

"What is going to happen?" Ami asked. Freya took a step back, smiling at everyone in the room.

"The wedding will be a public affair. Once Usagi and Mamoru are married, everyone on Earth will begin to decide on which planets they would like to spread out to. Everyone will also accept that you two are the leaders of the universe, and that you are to be loved." Freya explained. Usagi shared an excited grin with Minako.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get hitched!" She exclaimed. Her court laughed at her excitement, checking them over before they gathered themselves together and headed towards the lake.

* * *

><p>Usagi watched from behind the closed door of a car as her court meshed with Mamoru's.<p>

Minato was sharing a smile with Kunzite, their arms linked together as they led the wedding party to the front, where Mamoru stood with Freya and Helios. They stood to the left, waving and smiling for the people watching.

Luna and Artemis entered next, in their human forms, their hands linked together. Both had red-rimmed eyes, so happy that this day had finally come. Soon they would be able to be back on the moon, as they had always dreamed of. The two stood to the right of the group.

Rei and Jadeite entered, their clothing meshing well. The magnificent red suit he was wearing matched the red flowers in her hair. They smiles completed the perfect picture. They joined Kunzite and Minako.

Michiru and Haruka entered next, their hands linked together proudly. They waved to the crowds, expressions amused by the sudden waving of rainbow flags. They couldn't wait until peace reigned in the Universe, where things like sexuality and race no longer mattered. They took their spot next to the moon cats.

Ami and Zoisite entered the room next. Ami was crying happy tears, as Zoisite teased her about them, causing the grin on her face to be nearly impossible to not smile at. They joined the other inner senshi.

Setsuna and Danburite entered next, the picture of serene and elegant. Setsuna walked proudly with her future husband, sending gentle smiles to the crowd, who reacted with enthusiasm. The joined the moon cats and the outer senshi.

Makoto and Nephlite entered last, the final piece of the wedding party before the flower girl and bride made their grand entrance. Makoto was bragging with how well the floral arrangements had worked out, as Nephlite simply smiled and nodded, not really caring about that. Once they had taken their place, Helios hugged his mother, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before walked down the aisle to where Usagi's car was parked.

"Ready?" Hotaru asked her future Queen, grinning with all of the child-innocence that surrounded her. Usagi nodded, grinning at her little flower girl.

"Yes. More than ready." She confirmed. She had been waiting a lifetime, quite literally, for this moment. Helios paused by the door, waiting for her to exit the vehicle. Eventually, she opened the door. Hotaru stepped out, bowing to the crowd when they aw-ed at her adorable appearance. Only 4 years old and their kingdom held such a love for her beauty. She waited until the music began, before she dropped the first petals.

Usagi rose from the car, an excited-filled silence settling over the crowd. They would cheer later, with their King and Queen were officially wedded and coronated. She took the arm that Helios offered, shooting him a grateful smile.

"You look beautiful, milady." He said softly. Usagi smiled.

"Thank you, Helios. For everything." She added. He nodded, releasing her when they reached Mamoru. He passed her over before turning to take Hotaru's hand, the two stepping between the wedding couple and the moon cats.

Usagi and Mamoru shared a smile, one full of love and excitement, before, as one, they turned to look at Freya. The priestess grinned, gently taking out the crystal that she had removed from Usagi earlier for this exact purpose. She cupped it tenderly, looking in to it to see all that she needed to, before she let go, letting it float above the two in front of her. She smiled at them before beginning the ceremony.

"For eons, the moon has ruled this universe. After the destruction of our beloved Silver Millennium, chaos has fallen within this realm. Because of your efforts, Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, and Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, you have saved this world, this universe, from the evils that hide in the dark. If anyone deserves to be united with the blessing of King Neiva himself, it is the two of you." She paused, letting the crowd take in this information.

"As Priestess of Elysian, the homeworld to all faith and knowledge in our kingdom, I have been a royal advisor to many kings and queens, following in the footsteps of my Mother. I advise and guide all of those who ask for it. It is a great honor to marry the two of you today." She finished. With a smile, she began to read them their vows. Once both accepted them, she asked them to kneel. Both did so, falling to one knee, their hands still linked together. Two crowns appeared in her hands. She placed the first on Usagi's head.

"I name you Neo-Queen Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. You will rule and guide this generation to a greatness that will last longer than the one before."

She placed the second crown on Mamoru's head.

"I name you Neo-King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. You will assist your Queen with your support and love, and help take part in one of the greatest restoration processes that will come about. You may rise." She finished. Both did, turning to the crowd.

It went wild, streamers, confetti, and fireworks going off as the universe celebrated the new rule.

The new court shared smiles and hugs.

Their future was looking brighter with each passing morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what did you guys think? I didn't say so, but the dresses everyone wore were from the actual manga. Google Sailor Moon wedding and you'll see what I'm talking about. No, I didn't have ChibiUsa or ChibiChibi there. I don't see the point of bringing them back from the future.


	13. Hotaru's First Lesson

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters (fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Not my best chapter, but work killed my creative streak. Advice, prompts, and beta offers are all welcome, loves. Now, I will say that we are going on two week updates for the foreseeable future. School and work are attempting to kill me! I will try and do better on my poor excuses for chapters.

**Fic stats: **2336 hits, 14 alerts

**Special thanks to the following: **AshlyKagome15, Clinky48, LoveInTheBattleField

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Being the advisor to the leaders of a new regime wasn't exactly a walk in the park.<p>

Being expected to raise a little Queen with grace and knowledge wasn't an easy task.

Yet the daughter of time was destined to do both.

So as Setsuna knocked on the door to Michiru and Haruka's house, it was to pick up 4 year old Hotaru. With only a handful of years left until the start of the Neo-Millennium, Setsuna had much to teach the young heiress of Saturn.

Hotaru opened the door, grinning at the green-haired woman before her.

"Setsuna-mama!" She said cheerfully. Michiru stood behind her, smiling at her friend.

"Are you ready to go, little lady?" She asked, kneeling in front of her. Hotaru nodded, grinning.

"Yup! I kissed Haruka-papa goodbye this morning. Michiru-mama, give me kisses now!" She called playfully. Michiru pretended to be angry, glaring at the little girl.

"Now now, Hotaru-chan, what is the magic word we use when we want something?" She prompted. Hotaru giggles, clasping her hands behind her back as she leaned forward expectantly.

"Please may I have a kiss, Michiru-mama?" She asked. Michiru nodded, smiling softly at the little girl. She scooped her up, pressing kisses to her cheek.

"Be sure to call us before you go to sleep, Hotaru-hime. Your Papa will be really sad if you don't." Michiru reminded her as Setsuna shouldered her duffle bag.

"I don't want that to happen, Mama, so I will. I love you!" She declared proudly as Michiru passed her to Setsuna.

"I love you too, Hotaru-chan. Have a safe trip, Setsuna." She wished, leaning against her doorway as the two began to walk away.

"We will, Michiru." She promised.

"Are we taking your convertible today?" Hotaru asked. Setsuna shook her head.

"Oh no, little one. We are taking a very different method of transportation." She said with a wink.

And with that, the two were gone.

* * *

><p>"Where are we, Setsuna?" She asked. Setsuna smiled, walking around the Lake of Dreams. It was one of the lesser known Elysian lakes. Surrounded by one of the many forests, its secluded nature was perfect for teaching Hotaru the ways of Saturnian royalty.<p>

"We are in Elysian, little Hotaru. It is the Sanctuary of our kingdom. It is also our undisputed religious capital." She explained.

"So why are we here?" Hotaru asked as they entered one of the temples. Setsuna sat her down in front of a large tapestry. With a press of her forefinger, a painting of a small group of people appeared, their smiling faces causing Hotaru to grin. Unknown to the little girl, it was actually a painting of the Saturnian royal family during the Silver Millennium.

"Before you can plan for the future, little one, you must remember the past. So, Hotaru, let us discuss the goings and comings of your heritage, shall we?" Setsuna suggested. Hotaru's innocent grin reminded her of her goal.

She was trying to tap in to Hotaru's memories. Or at least remind them of what they know. When it all came back to her, it would be easier for her mind to keep up if she knew some of the highlights.

It would be a long night.

* * *

><p>As Setsuna tucked Hotaru in for the night, she turned back to the shrine, kneeling before it.<p>

_Oh mighty Terpsichore and Hades, Kings of Saturn, I ask that you here this prayer. I have been tasked with teaching the last surviving member of your heritage. Of your betrayals and struggles. I have made them seen like fairy tales, but someday, she will know. Are you prepared to guide her through her future turmoils? _She prayed to Hotaru's ancestors.

"Setsuna?" Freya knocked gently on the doorframe. She looked up, motioning the priestess forward. "How was today?" She asked, joining her in front of the tapestry. Setsuna shrugged.

"As well as can be expected when your charge is only 4 years old. Oh Lady Freya, what if I fail her?" Setsuna whispered. Freya smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"You won't, Setsuna. Remember that when the kingdoms are resurrected, she will regain her past memories. The more you remind her of, the better off it will be." The priestess said.

"I know, I just…she's so young. Why have we placed such dire expectations on her?" She whispered, looking at her hands. Freya gripped her shoulder.

"Remember, Setsuna, all of the young heirs we will have to help raise. Hotaru at least has time. Think of the futures you have seen. Think of the young mothers and orphans. For the love of the moon, Setsuna, our own Lady Stella will be worse off than most. This will be okay, I promise." She murmured sincerely. Setsuna offered her a small smile.

"Thanks, Freya."

* * *

><p>"Is she asleep?" Haruka whispered as she peeked in on Hotaru.<p>

"Shh, yes. When Setsu brought her home, she was already out. Come on, Ruka, let's leave her be." Michiru insisted, guiding her wife from the room.

"How did it go?" Haruka asked once they had shut their daughter's door. Michiru shrugged, winding her arms around her wife's waist.

"I'm not sure. Setsu seemed upset, but I sensed happiness from Hotaru. Only time will tell, I suppose." She mused. Haruka nodded, glancing at Hotaru's door.

Hopefully everything had worked out fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, it's super short. They will eventually get longer, but that day isn't today, lol. See everyone on the 25th

- Kida-Asumi


	14. Ami and Makoto get married

Things to remember:

A) I own none of the characters. Every single one of them belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

B) I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 30 chapters (fast updates of about 5-10 at a time).

E) This is the third of my Sailor Moon fics, meaning that it will have sequels.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Not my best chapter, but work killed my creative streak. Advice, prompts, and beta offers are all welcome, loves. Now, I will say that we are going on two week updates for the foreseeable future. School and work are attempting to kill me! I will try and do better on my poor excuses for chapters.

**Fic stats: **2336 hits, 14 alerts

**Special thanks to the following: **AshlyKagome15, Clinky48, LoveInTheBattleField

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As Ami carefully applied her eyeliner, she did her best to ignore the bickering of her Queen and her friends behind her.<p>

"Here, Ami-chan, let me." Michiru commented as she took the makeup from her and spun her around.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, trying her best not to move.

Today was her wedding day. Today, she married her soul mate. Zoisite was no doubt being a drama queen a few rooms away, but that didn't matter to Ami. All of the sacrifices she had made, all of the pain and suffering that she had been through, it was worth it today.

She and Zoisite were finally going to be bound together for the rest of time. She acknowledged that it sounded very creepy. Yet, coming from a person that had been so uncertain of her future for so long, this thought was comforting. She and this man would restore Mercury to it's formerly glory. They would raise their child together.

They would be together.

"Are you excited, Ami-chan? It's every girl's dream to be a bride!" Usagi swooned, causing little Hotaru to giggle. Haruka rolled her eyes as she put a flower in the little girl's hair.

"I am, Usagi-chan. I am finally going to marry the man I love." She murmured, grinning. Michiru capped the mascara, and then grabbed her fellow senshi's hand.

"It's the best feeling in the world, Ami-chan." She promised. Ami nodded, squeezing back.

"Is it time?" she asked. After a few nods, Ami rose from her chair and smiled at her friends.

"Thank you guys. I'm glad you're here." She announced.

* * *

><p>Ami wrapped her arms around Zoisite's waist as they danced at the reception, resting her cheek against his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as his head rested on top of hers.<p>

"We did it, Ami." He murmured. She nodded, her thumb rubbing over her new wedding ring.

"We did, didn't we? We're married now. You're stuck with me." She teased with a grin, leaning up to kiss him. He cupped her face as they paused in their dancing, keeping their lips connected.

"We have a future now that will not be broken apart. We are bound by fate and destiny." He murmured. As her blue eyes met his green, she felt her heart swell with love for her husband.

"I love you, Zoi." She murmured. He nodded, kissing her nose and shooting her his charming grin.

"I love you, Ami-chan!"

* * *

><p>As Makoto observed her bridesmaids and flower girl getting ready for her wedding, she herself was arranging their bouquets. Flowers had always calmed her. They brought her peace and gave her something to watch over.<p>

Today she was marrying the love of her life. Or lifes, if she was being realistic. The fourth of the senshi to get married, and to her one true love.

She couldn't help but think that it was perfect. Her magic number was four. She was getting married on April 4th at 4:44 in the afternoon.

"Ready, Mako-chan?" Minako asked, squeezing her shoulder. Makoto nodded, and began to pass out the bouquets. Finally, she took her own and the group headed out.

* * *

><p>As Nephlite twirled her around the dance floor, the sweet smell of roses assaulted her senses. She smiled at him, coming in close. His hair tickled her nose when he dipped her and she laughed, clinging to him as he kissed her. The crowd of on-lookers clapped for them, pleased to see the future King and Queen of Jupiter happy and in love.<p>

"Oh Neph. This was perfect, wasn't it?" She asked. He nodded, grinning down at her.

"It was. Though, most couples don't bake their own wedding cakes." He teased. She grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We had to, babe. No one else would have made it as good as we did." She said. He pressed a kiss to her lips before nodding.

That was very true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Crystal starts this Saturday, and hopefully my muse will return to me! Please, oh please, let it be so! I need a muse badly!

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
